BoBoiBoy (Character)
"BoBoiBoy is a superhero from the city but sent to Rintis Island to stay with his grandfather, Tok Aba. He went to school with his friends in Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis (Rintis Island Elementary School) in Primary 5. When Rintis Island is under attack by villains, he will use his great BoBoiBoy Elemental Split to defeat his opponents" - Official summary translated from Bahasa Melayu from the BoBoiBoy Comic Magazine #45. BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist of the series with same name. He is a 11-year-old boy who has an/the ability to manipulate elements. Story 'Season 1' BoBoiBoy was visiting his grandfather, Tok Aba in Rintis Island, to spend his school vacation. There, he met his new friends: Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Meanwhile, an evil alien named Adu Du was planning to steal all of cocoas in the earth, and he asked his robot assistant, Probe to steal some cocoa. Probe then steals the cocoa from Tok Aba's cocoa shop, and BoBoiBoy followed him to their spaceship. BoBoiBoy took the cocoa out from there, but a mysterious power sphere followed him. In their home, the soccer ball introduced himself as Ochobot, and he gave BoBoiBoy the ability to manipulate elements. Besides BoBoiBoy, he also gave the powers to his friends. Adu Du became very angry when he found out about this and he tried and tried to reclaim Ochobot again. Throughout their battles, BoBoiBoy and his frineds gain new allies such as Papa Zola and BoBoiBoy's elemental forms eventually evolved into even higher forms. However, at the end of the school break he returned to the city but promised his friends he would visit whenever he can. 'Season 2' After defeating Adu Du in the Season 1 Finale and back to his place, 6 months later, BoBoiBoy move to Rintis Island, and he continued to school in Rintis Island Primary School. He met his friends again, as well as a new rival named Fang, who was very jealous towards BoBoiBoy, his powers and his popularity at the school. However, before BoBoiBoy returned to Pulau Rintis, Fang somehow managed to obtain a Power Band of his own, with no memory of how he did it. Meanwhile Adu Du attempts various new ways to defeat BoBoiBoy since the latter's return, including teaming with Fang briefly. However all his attempts failed in the end. As the Season progressed, Fang was forced to team up with BoBoiBoy and Gopal against the Crazy Cat after being hit with a Shrink Ray by Probe. However, soon after that adventure, BoBoiBoy, along with Gopal, Yaya, Ying and Fang were shot with the Y Emotion Pistol which caused them to lose control of their emotions. They and Ochobot went to Adu Du's Hideout to retrieve the antidote, finding out how Fang got his Power Band and solving a few other mysteries along the way. After turning their emotions back to normal, Fang decided to befriend Team BoBoiBoy, earning the heroes another ally. One day, when Adu Du attempted to make everyone in class 5 Jujur fail their exams, Ejo Jo disrupted the exam and forced BoBoiBoy and his friends to give up their powers and Ochobot, even summoning his own Destroyer Robot, PETAI (known as DAISE but pronounced as 'daisy' in the NTV7 English Version) to destroy Probe. BoBoiBoy and his friends fought valiantly but everyone except BoBoiBoy, Fang, Ochobot and Adu Du got captured, forcing them to flee to Adu Du's home. BoBoiBoy, split into three, once again confronted PETAI but was actually to stall time for Fang to summon the Shadow Dragon and bring an end to the Destroyer Robot. But Fang went unconscious and Ejo Jo put on his suit of armour equpping himself with Yaya, Ying and Gopal's powers to take on BoBoiBoy. 'Season 3' BoBoiBoy could not keep up with Ejo Jo, who used the true potential of his friends' powers that none of them knew of. Before Ejo Jo could finish off BoBoiBoy however, Adu Du in his Mukalakus interrupted to help BoBoiBoy. They managed to defeat Ejo Jo and freed everyone but Ejo Jo stole Fang's Power Watch and trapped BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Adu Du in his Mukalakus robot in a Shadow Cocoon. With the help of Tok Aba, Papa Zola and Iwan (The Trio of Justice), they freed themselves and took on Ejo Jo once more, defeating him once more and forced him off the planet. BoBoiBoy and Gopal helped Adu Du fix Probe after bringing him to the side of good and once they succeeded, earned another valuable ally. BoBoiBoy had also became known as a Super hero by the citizens on the island when he, Gopal and Adu Du went to take on Cocoa Jumbo, a monster Adu Du initially used to steal cocoa but abandoned when the heroes provided an alternative. However, BoBoiBoy's increased stress from recent events unknowingly attain a new element; Fire which awakens whenever BoBoiBoy is asleep, accidentally causing fire due to his carelessness though BoBoiBoy himself was unaware of this development. Things changed when Ibu Bu, Adu Du's mother, blamed BoBoiBoy for making Adu Du good and attacked the heroes. Ibu Bu even went to extreme measures such as faking to be severely hurt by BoBoiBoy Earthquake after he accidentally knocked her over while trying to stop the effects of one of her cosmetic weapons. This caused Adu Du to leave BoBoiBoy and returned to evil once more, leaving BoBoiBoy guilty. However, he was relieved when Adu Du returned to his school seemingly retaining his good side though unaware that the alien ordered his other villainous comrades to attack the school which would force BoBoiBoy to use all his powers. Adu Du used the opportunity to collect BoBoiBoy's DNA and power samples from the three elements after the battle. When the fire incidents BoBoiBoy unknowingly caused increased in numbers, he and his friends investigated the cases, only to find out BoBoiBoy Fire was the cause all along. When his friends attempted the truth out of Fire later that night they discovered of Fire's existence, Adu Du attacked. Though thoroughly defeated, Adu Du was able to collect the power sample needed. A few days later, Adu Du revealed BoBoiBoy Fire as the culprit of the fire incidents and then his latest creation to replace BoBoiBoy as a Superhero; BoBoiBot. BoBoiBoy fought back when BoBoiBot attacked Gopal but even when he had succumbed to his Fire personality to use the Fire form against BoBoiBot, not only the robot humiliated him, BoBoiBot also demonstrated its ability to use the fire powers better than BoBoiBoy did. Eventually, the citizens of the island (even Gopal) turned to BoBoiBot as the better hero. However, as BoBoiBot and Adu Du revealed their true plans to force the citizens to pay them for their efforts, Probe sought out BoBoiBoy to reveal the existence of the Water powers. BoBoiBoy Water however, turned out to be lazy and fat, forcing Papa Zola to train him for the next two weeks before facing off against BoBoiBot and eventually destroyed BoBoiBot, even though the latter had acquired Water powers too. Some time later, BoBoiBoy reluctantly took part in a campaign promoting the safekeeping of the environment but was then attacked by a new opponent, the Armored Monster while cleaning the streets by the school campus, the monster being hired to take out BoBoiBoy. They assumed Adu Du hired him but the monster denied. Despite this, Adu Du and Probe came to assist during the battle but fled when BoBoiBoy and his friends defeated the Armored Monster and took him prisoner. As the school's Earth Day celebration came, BoBoiBoy isolated himself from the others, sad his parents could not come while Ochobot and Tok Aba were busy at Tok Aba Kokotiam. His friends (minus Fang) took him around the booths to cheer him up but Adu Du and Probe managed to bust out the Armored Monster and distracted them using the Earth replica made out of recycled items that the children themselves made. After the commotion, BoBoiBoy received a postcard from his parents before everyone resumed cleaning the mess Adu Du caused. (As Season 3 has yet to conclude, this is where the story conclude so far. More information will be added when new content is revealed) Personality He is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series. He is also brave and protective during battles. He likes playing football and video games with his friends, especially Gopal. When split, each of his forms has different personalities, and this can be shown specifically when they are all evolved. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (formerly Lightning) is short-tempered and exceptionally fierce during battles and he is very serious. BoBoiBoy Cyclone (formerly Wind) is generally happy but knows what time how to be serious. BoBoiBoy Quake (formerly Earth) acts as the leader, being wise and calculating of the forms. The personalities of BoBoiBoy's Fire and Water elements are, fittingly, polar opposites. Fire is a jokester but easily stressed and often careless while Water is relaxed and laid-back but very lazy. Both elements are very powerful and know when to take their battles seriously but Fire lacks complete control over his powers. At times though his emotions comes out of hand particularly during the events of Season 2 and 3. Despite reassuring Fang was not a bad guy to Ochobot back in Season 2 Episode 7 he immediately changed his opinions later at school and treats Fang badly even though Fang had no memory of the event. At times during school time, he can be a completely responsible person but then can be very playful at some other point at the same day. Physical Appearance Boboiboy.png BoBoiBoy S3.jpg He is an 11-year-old, small sized boy with brown eyes, light skin, and long black hair. He generally maintains this physical appearance throughout the series. In the first season, he wears a white shirt under an orange jacket with long brown puffed sleeves that is zipped up. Pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in the mentioned episode, he wears a jacket with orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown slightly longer too. In Season 2, at home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season, however, his jacket is hooded, its sleeves are shorter, which are not puffed anymore, and he wears reddish orange sneakers. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale. In addition, he only wears one power watch instead in Season 1 he wears two power watches In Season 3, BoBoiBoy's outfit generally stayed the same save for the pockets on his jacket. Abilities 'BoBoiBoy Lightning' *'Personality: '''Serious and high-tempered *'Original Name:' BoBoiBoy Petir *'Main power:' Lightning Bolt (''Keris Petir) *'First Appearance' : Season 1, Episode 2 'BoBoiBoy Earth' *'Personality: '''Brave, good leader, and courageous *'Original Name:' BoBoiBoy Tanah *'Main power: Earth Pillar (Tanah Tinggi) *'''First Appearance : Season 1, Episode 2 'BoBoiBoy Wind' *'Personality : '''Pessimistic (sometimes) and cheerful (usually) *'Original Name''' : BoBoiBoy Angin *'Main power' : Hurricane Twister (Pusaran Angin) *'First Appearance' : Season 1, Episode 2 'BoBoiBoy Fire' *'Personality : '''Cheerful, short-tempered and careless *'Original Name''' : BoBoiBoy Api *'Main power' : Fire Ball Attack (BeBola Api) *'First Appearance' : Season 3, Episode 15 'BoBoiBoy Water' *'Personality : '''Relaxed and lazy *'Original Name''' : BoBoiBoy Air *'Main power' : Water Sphere (Bebola Air) *'First Appearance' : Season 3, Episode 18 BoBoiBoy Thorn * Personality : '''TBA * Original Name : BoBoiBoy Thorn *'Main power' : Ensnaring Thorns (Akar Berduri) *'First Appearance' : BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Solar * Personality : ''TBA'' * Original Name : BoBoiBoy Solar *'Main power' : Solar Beam (Tembakan Solar) *'First Appearance' : BoBoiBoy: The Movie Boboiboy_Petir.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning Boboiboy_Tanah.png|BoBoiBoy Earth Boboiboy_Angin.png|BoBoiBoy Wind Boboiboy_Fire.png|BoBoiBoy Fire BoBoiBoy_Water.png|BoBoiBoy Water BoBoiBoy Thorn.png|BoBoiBoy Thorn BoBoiBoy_Solar.png|BoBoiBoy Solar Evolved Powers These transformations are much more powerful, evolved from BoBoiBoy's split-out versions. Each of the 3 (later 5 then 7) BoBoiBoys had changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. 'BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm' An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning. The first of the evolved. His evolution was made by Adu Du, Probe and Computer themselves by torturing him with exploding balloons, his outfit is still the same, however the colors of his clothes are red and black instead of orange, with glowing nearly-white red clothing patterns which resembles thunder bolts. He got his memory back after Probe said his catchphrase "Yeah Awesome". *'Original Name' : BoBoiBoy Halilintar *'Main power' : Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) *'First appearance' : Season 1, Episode 6 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone' The second split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolve. Due to eating plenty of Yaya's biscuits, which has the Liquid X in the bottled white goat's milk with green apple flavor in its ingredients, he became BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His new feature now is his Cyclone Hoverboard which can make him fly faster without walking. His clothes and hoverboard are teal-colored instead of yellow. His clothes have glowing light cyan-colored patterns, which resemble shapes of wind. His eyes are also teal. He can now project even stronger wind and can protect himself using a Cyclone Ball. He returned to normal when he cried after watching a sad telenovela called A Sack of Red Roses featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. *'Original Name' : BoBoiBoy Taufan *'Main power' : Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) *'First appearance' : Season 1, Episode 12 'BoBoiBoy Earthquake' The third elemental form of BoBoiBoy that evolved. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and all of his friends were defeated by Mukalakus. In this form, he is now able to project stronger earthquakes at faster rates and an Earth Golem. His color schemes are now black, red and gold. His clothes have glowing gold-colored patterns which resemble rocks. His eyes are also gold-colored. He fainted and turned back to normal after defeating Adu Du. *'Original Name' : BoBoiBoy Gempa *'Main power' : Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) *'First appearance' : Season 1 Finale BoBoiBoy Blaze An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Fire. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy felt very mad after Bora Ra smashed Ochobot into pieces, and Ochobot gave his one last power to BoBoiBoy and his friends allowing them to upgrade their power. Thus, BoBoiBoy was able to evolve to BoBoiBoy Blaze and ready to defeat Bora Ra. In this form he is now able to use stronger flames at faster rates and a Fire Chakram as a weapon. BoBoiBoy Blaze has the same look of the original BoBoiBoy, but he wears a bright red jacket with fire mixed patterns and orange lines adorned in his jacket. His hat is black with a mixed color of bright red and white, also wears a black pants decorated with red colored flame pattern and black shoes with a slight red color mixture. His eyes are also shades of red and yellow just like BoBoiBoy Fire. After defeating Bora Ra, BoBoiBoy splits into 7 to defeat him once again. * Original Name ': BoBoiBoy Blaze * '''Main power ': Fire Chakram (Cakera Berapi) * 'First Appearance ': BoBoiBoy: The Movie '''BoBoiBoy Ice An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Water. He forced himself to evolve when Ochobot gave his one last power to BoBoiBoy and his friends allowing them to upgrade their powers. And BoBoiBoy, finally evolves to BoBoiBoy Ice to defeat Bora Ra. In this form he can use ice instead of water but more powerful than his previous level. BoBoiBoy Ice has the same look of the Original BoBoiBoy, but he wears a white jacket with the pattern of light blue lines that infuse the color with ice. His hat is light blue and shows the symbol of water and his hat is covered with a hoodie jacket, also wears a light blue pants and light blue shoes. His eyes are also light blue just like BoBoiBoy Water. After defeating Bora Ra, BoBoiBoy splits into 7 to defeat him once again. * Original Name ': BoBoiBoy Ais * '''Main power ': Arctic Cannon (Meriam Pembeku) * 'First Appearance ': BoBoiBoy The Movie Boboiboy_Halilintar.png|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm Boboiboy_Taufan.png|BoBoiBoy Cyclone Boboiboy_Gempa.png|BoBoiBoy Earthquake BBB Blaze 05 FX.png|Boboiboy Blaze BBB Ice 01 small.png|BoBoiBoy Ice Trivia ' ' * In his first design which was revealed in 2009 during the show's production, He has a '''dinosaur-like orange cap which has three eyes and he looks younger like Yaya. * He is the first character that can split himself, the second is the Multi-Monster. * He is the first male character to be voiced by a female performer (Malaysian language), the second is Iwan. * He has globophobia, meaning the fear of exploding balloons, as seen in Season 1, Episode 6, though the comic magazine stated that he no longer has this fear. * His favourite drink according to the comic magazine is fresh orange juice. Relationships Tok Aba As Tok Aba is his grandfather, BoBoiBoy respects and loves Tok Aba. Earlier in the series, BoBoiBoy at times would disregards Tok Aba's advice and would only regret them later on. As the series went on, this caused BoBoiBoy to be a more responsible person. 'Gopal' He has claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, at first only to get free drinks from Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop. But later, their friendship grew deeper they are always willing to help each other in need, though BoBoiBoy himself can be annoyed at Gopal's behaviour at times. Out of his four friends, BoBoiBoy is the closest to Gopal. 'Yaya' Yaya and BoBoiBoy are neighbours and are close friends. Though BoBoiBoy would be careful of Yaya due to her cookies and her strict personalities at school. Yaya treats him as equally as other close friends and tries her best to never disappoint others though at school she would still punish them should they mess up. 'Ying' BoBoiBoy and Ying are good friends and usually depends on her during battles. 'Fang' He and Fang's relationship first started with rivalry. Fang was jealous with BoBoiBoy, after hearing his classmates and even his teacher complimenting him. Their relationship has got a bit better after their adventures together, and soon they have become friends (In Season 2, Episode 10, Ejo Jo's computer even said Fang was BoBoiBoy's friend) Although they have become friends, Fang still dreamed of being more popular than him. Even then, they would occasionally argue. 'Ochobot' He and Ochobot are very close, almost like siblings. Where powers are concerned Ochobot would act as the mentor figure and helps BoBoiBoy during battles. 'Adu Du' He and Adu Du have been enemies since the series began and kept battling throughout the show's run. Though early on during Season 3, the two became friends when BoBoiBoy attempted to help Adu Du fix Probe. However, all of this was undone when Adu Du's mother forced him back to be evil and the two are once again enemies. 'Probe' Like Adu Du, BoBoiBoy considered Probe as his enemy but after Probe's destruction and revival in Season 3, Adu Du and Probe became friends with BoBoiBoy. When Adu Du returned to become evil once more, so did Probe and they became BoBoiBoy's enemies. 'Ejo Jo' He had become BoBoiBoy's arch enemy since Season 2, Episode 12. It may be because of Ejo Jo's cruelty which is even far worse than Adu Du's, BoBoiBoy treats to him as a major threat, with a greater hatred. After Ejo Jo's defeat in Season 3 Episode 2, they had yet to meet again. 'Papa Zola' He is BoBoiBoy's teacher, but he's also part of Fang's jealousy with BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy helped Papa Zola a lot in Season 1, but he often confuses his students and sometimes interrupts in serious moments. However, BoBoiBoy still had respect for the man as his teacher. Bora Ra Bora Ra is BoBoiBoy's toughest enemy in ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie. ''Because he is the one who kidnapped Ochobot in order to use him to locate an ancient and powerful "Sfera Kuasa"(Klamkabot) hiding on earth, and BoBoiBoy must stop him before he achieve his teleportation powers from Klamkabot before Bora Ra's invasion campaign will spread even faster. Videos Meet BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy Teaser HD Gallery See Also ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) id:BoBoiBoy (karakter) tl:BoBoiBoy (Karakter) Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Superheroes